Douze Royaumes
by eoliae92
Summary: Alors que le royaume de Tai est sous le joug d'un tyran , que le Kirin est en fuite et que le Roi Toi a disparu . Sa Choii ,une ancienne éminente fonctionnaire de Tai veut améliorer la situation catastrophique de son pays ; seulement un ordre opère dans l'ombre afin de l'y en empêcher négligeant la vie de milliers de personnes à Tai uniquement pour lui nuire , mais pourquoi
1. prologue

_**Cette fanfiction est inspiré de la série nommée : Les douze Royaumes . Les personnages ainsi que les lieux apparaissant dans cette fanfic et dans le livre appartiennent à Fuyumi Ono. Par contre , les personnages ainsi que les lieux n'apparaissant pas dans les livres sont de mon invention . Sur ce , bonne lecture ^^  
**_

_**Chapitre un : prélude **_

_**Il y a longtemps de cela, Tentei décida de détruire le monde. **_

_**Tout les êtres vivants, les hommes, les animaux et les plantes furent donc transformés en oeufs, sauf douze être humains. **_

_**Chacun d'eux reçus une branche, portant trois fruits, un serpent enroulé autour. **_

_**Chacun des douze serpents se déploya afin de soutenir une part du ciel, tandis que les fruits tombèrent au sol. **_

_**Le premier fruit devint la terre, qui engendre les habitants; **_

_**Le second devint le royaume, qui créé les lois; **_

_**Le dernier devint le Trône, l'incarnation de toutes les vertus de l'empereur, le Kirin. **_

_**Quant à la branche, elle devint le pinceau avec lequel les historiens écrivent l'Histoire...**_

_**Cependant, l'histoire qui va suivre restera dans le sceaux du secret ayant comme seuls témoins ceux qui y ont survécus. **_

Palais de Ryu dans la matinée :

- Daishikou ! Daishikou !

Mais où est il encore passé ?

Cette jeune femme s'appelait Mio et était la secrétaire du Daishikou autrement dit du ministre de l'automne dont dépendait la justice et les affaires étrangères , un poste extrêmement prestigieux . Seulement, ce si prestigieux ministre était connu pour être un spécialiste de l'évasion en tout genre et causait beaucoup de problèmes à sa secrétaire qui passait des journées entières à le chercher sous les regards amusés de ses pairs. Ren Li, voici le nom de cet imbécile de ministre dont le passe temps était de faire de l'existence de Mio un calvaire. Et le pire ! C'est qu'il avait tout pour plaire ! Le démon ! Beau, riche, intelligent et très désiré ! D'ailleurs ,Mio se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle le vit , de sa somptueuse démarche pleine de grâce et de noblesse , de sa peau si blanche , de ses yeux d'un gris intense qui fixait avec ennui et nonchalance l'étendue de l'Unkai , la mer de nuage, dont les reflets tantôt gris perle tantôt rose pale nous plongeait dans le ravissement le plus profond . Il n'aura fallu qu'une minute, une seule, pour que cet homme à la beauté angélique redevienne le démon qu'il était à l'origine traînant tout les espoirs de Mio dans la boue d'un seul rictus .

- Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je donc fait au ciel pour mériter pareil châtiment ?

- Dis moi Mio , pourquoi n'irais tu pas le chercher dans la capitale ?

-Mais pourquoi irait il là bas ? Il a des obligations ici que je sache !

En effet, mais vois tu d'après les fonctionnaires les plus âgés, il semblerait que le Ministre de l'automne aime se changer les idées en se promenant dans les rues commerçantes et enjouées de la capitale. Cela doit lui rappeler des souvenirs

Et quels souvenirs ! Se disait Mio. Le souvenir qu'autrefois lui aussi se comportait comme un être humain ? Etre Ministre et se comporter de la sorte … Quelle honte ! Enfin ! De toute façon elle n'avait rien à perdre à aller faire un tour en dehors du palais car après tout cela faisait dix ans qu'elle n'en n'était pas sortie, elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité après tout ! Plus de famille, plus d'amis et hop le tour était joué et le temps s'était écoulé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle avait vécu dans une maison communale lors de sa jeunesse et fut acceptée au palais royal quelques années plus tard en tant que gekan, bref en tant que secrétaire personnel d'un malade dégénéré qui se disait ministre, en tout cas quand elle lui mettra la main dessus …

Royaume de Ryu , capitale :

Enfin ! Il a réussi a se débarrasser de cette glue permanente qui lui servait de secrétaire , il était temps ! En dix ans elle ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle même quand il a essayé de lui faire croire qu'il allait rédiger des rapports! Mais arrêtons de parler de cela , profitons un peu de cette liberté si rare pour explorer la capitale . Car cela faisait au moins dix ans qu'il était retenu par ses fonctions de Ministre au palais . Il aimait beaucoup la capitale ,marcher tout simplement en passant inaperçu dans la foule colorée , en voilà un beau tableau ! Sauf qu'il attirait beaucoup trop l'attention à son goût , sérieusement , pourquoi est ce que toutes les femmes qu'il croisse gloussent sur son passage ? Elles lui cassent les oreilles et saccagent son plaisir ! Finalement , peut être n'était il pas fait pour se lier avec les autres ? C'est sur ces pensées qu'il fit route vers le parc . Il entendait des enfants . Une classe certainement . Cela lui en rappelait des souvenirs , lui à l'école publique de quartier , puis à la préfectorale , à la régionale et enfin à la daiboku , l'école réservée aux élites seulement , le rêve de tout étudiant étant d'y accéder … c'est sur ces pensées qu'il fut interrompu par une voix qu'il aurait rêvé de ne plus entendre .

Royaume de Ryu , capitale :

Elle avait enfin retrouvé sa trace ! Il allait payer ! Elle le suivit discrètement jusqu'au parc et le vit s'asseoir sur un banc puis soupirer . Il était vraiment beau lorsqu'il soupirait . Mais il suffit comme d'habitude qu'on le dérange dans ses réflexions pour qu'il redevienne un psychopathe . C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'entendit prononcer avec stupéfaction « Que puis-je faire pour vous altesse ? » Elle regarda précisément cet homme qui avait réussi a remettre à sa place un démon malade mental qui lui pourrissait ses journées . Il était beau , grand , avait de long cheveux noir d'ébène et affichait constamment un fin sourire qui faisait enrager au grand contentement de Mio , Ren Li le ministre de l'automne ou le daishikou . Ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle n'allait pas perdre une miette de cette conversation on ne plus surprenante qui se déroulait sous ses yeux .

Royaume de Ryu , parc de la capitale :

Cette voix … Pourquoi faut il qu'il l'entende aujourd'hui ?Mais il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées quand cet homme prit la parole …

-ça fait longtemps Ren Li , au moins depuis l'intronisation du Roi Ryu j'imagine

-En effet , la dernière fois qu'il vu cet homme fut lors de la réception suivant l'intronisation de Jo Rohou , le Roi Ryu c'était il y a 127 ans .

-Oh mais j'y pense tu vas avoir quel age maintenant ?

-Environ 700 ans altesse

-Donc 80 ans de plus que moi . Cependant , il semblerait que tu commences à te faire vieux Ren Li .

-Je vous demande pardon ? dit il avec colère

-Le Roi Ryu va bientôt tirer sa révérence , et ça ira très vite , pour l'instant il n'y a aucun signe précurseur sauf celui de la corruption mais …

-C'est impossible ! Cela va faire seulement 120 ans que je m'évertue à faire en sorte que les lois soient respectées et que la volonté du Roi soit !

-Pourtant … il suffit de regarder le Kirin non ? En ville on dit qu'il est un peu faible en ce moment, le tout c'est qu'il ne tombe pas malade.

-Je …Personne ne m'a rien dit de tout ça , à ton … à votre avis , comment faire pour prolonger son règne ?

-Personnellement , si votre Roi, s'occupe davantage de combler les citoyens que de créer autant de lois , alors peut être … en tout cas vous avez bien choisi votre moment pour tomber ! En va en avoir du pain sur la planche avec tous ces réfugiés !

-En effet , je vais tacher de résonner le Roi lors du conseil alors …

-Fais vite, car tu n'as que peu de temps devant toi , dans moins d'un an je prédis la fin du royaume de Ryu avec le shitsudo du Kirin . Maintenant , les rues sont encore enjouées et rient des gaffes des hauts fonctionnaires , mais dans quelques semaines l'ambiance sera maussade puis se sera la panique générale et les Yomas hanteront le Royaume de Ryu , le Kirin tombera malade , mourra et le Roi expirera environ 6 mois plus tard et puis viendra la période de l'interrègne .

-Je le sais bien , et puis c'est facile de dire cela quand son royaume tient depuis environ 620 années !

-Peut être bien , mais réfléchis ! Dans 70 ans mon père , le Roi So aura dépassé le record de règne qui est de 680 années , que nous attend t il après ? Que nous réserve l'avenir ? Le Roi So tombera t'il comme les autres ou sera t'il témoin d'une nouvelle ère ? Tant de questions restant sans réponses me plongeant dans l'effroi . Mais toi Ren Li , tu sembles ne pas être affecté par tout cela , non , comment fais tu pour rester si impassible tout en accomplissant ton devoir ?

**-Mon devoir ? Je ne sais pas . En revanche , je pense vous envier altesse . Vous au moins vous avez le luxe de voyager , d'etre libre tel l'oiseau . Mes ailes ont étés sectionnées depuis bien longtemps et voila des siècle que moi , prenant exemple sur les dieux , je ne puis que rester impassible tout en me laissant entrainer par le remous de l'Histoire . **

Royaume de Ryu , parc de la capitale

**« Mon devoir ? Je ne sais pas . En revanche , je pense vous envier altesse . Vous au moins vous avez le luxe de voyager , d'etre libre tel l'oiseau . Mes ailes ont étés sectionnées depuis bien longtemps et voila des siècle que moi , prenant exemple sur les dieux , je ne puis que rester impassible tout en me laissant entrainer par le remous de l'Histoire » **

Mais qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Mio ne comprenait plus ! De un le diable faisait semblant de l'être , de deux , il parlait avec le célèbre prince de So et de trois le royaume de Ryu allait bientôt sombrer dans l'enfer de la période intermédiaire ! C'était tout bonnement in-cro-yable ! Mais celle – ci n'eut guerre le temps d'en penser davantage qu'un rugissement de sugu la trahit . Alertés , les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans la direction indiqué par le sugu et c'est a cet instant que le prince So prit la parole encouragé par le regard impitoyable que lançait le daishikou sur sa jeune secrétaire Mio .

-Eh bien , qu'avons-nous là ? Dit le prince d'une voix dénuée d'émotion

-Euh , et bien …

-C'est ma subordonnée , sans doute venue pour me chercher j'imagine ?

-Euh , en fait j'ai …

-Tout entendu je suppose ?

-Oui ….

-Et on ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas écouter aux portes ?

-Laisse Ren Li , finalement ce n'est peu être pas un mal tout compte fait

**-Et qu'est qui n'est pas un mal ? **

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix en question . Mio , observait la nouvelle arrivante avec attention , sa démarche était empreinte de noblesse et de fierté et de longs cheveux noir aux reflets bleutés ondulait au moindre pas . Elle portait une tenue assez criarde et très peu discrète ainsi que de nombreuses parures en or . Cette femme s'appelait Igurashi , la daishikuu du Royaume de En , en somme la Ministre du Trésor. Elle gère les _touki_ (les armes capables de tuer un immortel) et les _houchou_ (trésors impériaux), ainsi que l'ameublement du palais impérial. Elle était connue à En pour son parcours assez atypique. A l'origine , elle était une ancienne princesse du pays de Wa donc du Hourai qui a été avalée par un shoku et qui l'a fait échouer au large des douze royaumes . Ne connaissant pas la langue , elle fut obligée de se prostituer pour gagner son pain quotidien jusqu'à se qu'elle se fasse acheter à l'age de 17 ans par un haut fonctionnaire du palais royal il y a de cela plus de trois siècle . Après de nombreux efforts elle réussit à entrer à la daiboku et fut nommée ministre il y a cent ans de cela .

-Alors, j'attends , que se passe t'il donc avec cette gamine ?

-Cette gamine est ma secrétaire, Igurashi

-Tu as toujours été si indulgents avec tes secrétaires Ren . Et donc , elle espionnait votre conversation ? De même que moi dans un sens altesse , ne la blâmez pas trop je vous prie

-Tu as entendue Mio ? Remercie dame Igurashi et son altesse le prince de So pour leurs bienveillance !

-Je vous remercie . dit elle en inclinant la tête

-Bien ! Passons à autre chose ! Alors Ryu va sombrer ?

-Tu écoutais Igurashi ?

-Bien sur ! Donc Ryu va sombrer . Comme c'est curieux ! Normalement , le règne d'un pays se fait en plusieurs paliers n'est ce pas prince So ?

-En effet , le premier palier de règne se situe vers les dix ans de règne , généralement on ne trouve que peu de roi ou de reine qui passe ce stade …

-Mais ceux qui réussissent sont sensés être tranquilles jusqu'à leurs troisième siècles de règne non ? Dans ce cas comment expliquer la possible chute de Ryu ? Tout ceci n'arrange pas mon pays , j'étais venue pour me rendre compte du résultat de mes propres yeux et le déclin de Ryu est clairement visible !

-C'est sur qu'entre Kei qui vient juste de sortir de sa période d'interrègne , Ko qui à l'inverse , vient d'y entrer , Tai qui est dans une situation catastrophique , Shun qui rencontre quelques problèmes et pour finir Ryu qui est en déclin , les royaumes de So et En ont vraiment du pain sur la planche !

-Dis gamine , est ce qu'on t'as autorisé à parler au moins

-Euh non désolé

-J'ai pas entendue !

-Désolé

-Plus fort !

-DESOLE !

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des rapports à terminer , partons Mio !

-Euh oui daishikou-sama !

Et c'est sur ces mots que nous quittions le parc afin de rejoindre le palais et la pile de dossiers qui nous attendait …

Royaume de Ryu parc de la capitale

Ren Li ne changeait pas avec le temps . Et dire qu'Igurashi ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce fameux jour , il y a maintenant 120 ans quand Choii a … mais bon inutile de parler de cela maintenant , concentrons nous sur la mission que le Roi En nous a confié . C'est ainsi qu'elle continua de discuter politique avec le prince de So sur les mesures à prendre afin d'aider les pays en difficulté . Après un bon quart d'heure de discutions , le prince prit congé et quitta le parc .

**-Alors Igurashi , que penses tu de tout ça ? **

-De tout ça ? Laisse moi rire , c'est tellement risible ! Et on appelle Roi des gens qui ne sont même pas capables de tenir un à deux siècle ! C'est pitoyable , ne trouves tu pas ? Koren ?

La dénommée Koren sortit de l'ombre d'Igurashi et se matérialisa en une jeune femme de 25 ans aux vêtement vert pale et aux accessoires en perles blanche venant de Tai , elle avait une longue chevelure rose pale et de grands yeux verts pales qui fixait Igurashi avec amusement et retenue

**-parce que tu penses que tu aurais mieux fait à leur place ? **

Cette question resta néanmoins sans réponse . Igurashi continua son escapade dans les rues blanches de l'élégante Shiso , capitale du royaume de Ryu . Elle se souvenait encore de la beauté du paysage , de cette ville qui rayonnait d'un blanc intense sous le soleil de l'été entourée de champs verdoyants et de lacs cristallins . Au pied de Shiso se dressait au sommet de la majestueuse montagne , le palais du Roi Ryu dit le palais Funko , palais de l'élégante beauté qui faisait honneur à la grande et singulière capitale . Soudain , Koren la sorti de sa rêverie pour lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls immortels à se trouver à Ryu . Quoi de plus normal après tout , Ryu est en déclin , il est donc sur que les Rois et Reines des douze royaumes veulent se tenir informé au moindre problème susceptible de toucher leur pays . Mais , en parlant d'observateurs , il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Rakushun pour faire un point avec lui sur la situation . Elle se hâta donc de rejoindre le lieu de rendez vous convenu tout en prenant soin de rétracter Koren dans son ombre . Le lieu de rendez vous était sur un pont qui traversait le plus grand lac de la région il était tellement immense qu'on le confondait avec l'océan . En un rien de temps , elle et son sugu arrivèrent sur une vaste plateforme prévu à cet effet et atterrirent . Elle accrocha la laisse du sugu au ponton de bois près de l'autre sugu et se dirigea vers la silhouette animale qui fixait l'horizon .

-Bonjour Rakushun dono , comment allez vous ?

-Bien , dame Igurashi mais vous semblez avoir mauvaise mine en revanche dit il d'un air inquiet

-Oui , c'est a cause de Ryu , les inquiétudes du Roi En et les informations du taiho s'avèrent être correctes . Ryu est bel et bien en train de sombrer

-C'est terrible , et la connaissance que vous avez dit vouloir voir , vous a-t-elle donné de plus amples informations ?

-Non et c'est bien cela le problème , ma connaissance est le ministre de l'automne , le daishikou de Ryu et il semblait ignorer tout des problèmes de corruption , soit le Roi ignore tout des problèmes de Ryu , soit il tient Ren Li dans l'ignorance . Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a plus été à même de répondre à mes questions à la capitale

-Qui était ce ? Cette personne plus informé sur la politique du pays de Ryu qu'un éminent fonctionnaire ?

-Le prince So , vous savez celui qui passe son temps à voyager sur les terres des douze royaumes

Ah , je vois dit il calmement

-Et de votre coté Rakushun dono ? Que donne votre inspection des ports sur la cote est ?

-Elle est infestée de yomas dame Igurashi . Les habitants penses qu'ils proviennent de Tai , mais si le pays se portait bien , les yomas n'auraient pas à infester les terres .

-Oui , vous avez raison Rakushun dono . Nous n'avons plus qu'a rentrer à En maintenant vous à la daiboku et moi au palais .

C'est après cette discussion qu'Igurashi et Rakushun repartirent à En à dos de sugu . Cependant le royaume de En , avait énormément de problèmes à régler et peu de temps pour avancer les préparatifs , de plus , le royaume le plus touché serait celui de Tai où les yomas encercle par la mer mais aussi les airs le malheureux pays . Et pourtant , cela ne faisait que trois ans que le Roi Tai , Gyoso était sensé être sur le trône , la situation est pourtant plus que préoccupante mais personne ne fait quoi que ce soit pour aider Tai .


	2. Je m'appelle Sa Choii

**Chapitre deux : Je m'appelle Sa Choii **

Royaume de kei : mer de nuage

Cela faisait trois ans que la reine yoko était sur le trône et que la dynastie Rouge avait débuté . Seul , dans son bureau , un homme réfléchissait . Oui , il réfléchissait à la curieuse lettre que son ami Ren Li lui avait envoyé une semaine plus tôt . Le fait qu'il ignorait que Ryu était en déclin . Etrange . Lui qui était toujours le premier à être au courant dès qu'il y avait un problème . Et si l'ordre du lotus était derrière tout cela ? Non , de toute façon c'est impossible qu'elle soit suffisamment puissante pour faire tomber un voir , plusieurs pays ! Et pourtant , lui aussi était devenu spectateur au fil des siècles de cette haine vouée à Tai . Mais bon ce n'était plus son problème à lui car après tout Kei avait une reine , une bonne reine et tout ira pour le mieux .

**-En est tu certain Akaba ? **

-Kisara ? Mais pourquoi cette question ?

**-PARCEQUE **dit elle d'un air suffisant

Cet homme se nomme Akaba et est le Daishiba de Kei , c'est lui qui dirige l'armée et les trois généraux royaux en somme il est le ministre de l'été . Il est âgé d'environ 627 ans et occupe que depuis cinquante ans le poste de Daishiba . Il a des cheveux bordeaux et un teint halé ainsi qu'une fine musculature . Il porte des vêtements sombres et un collier de perles rouge provenant de So . La jeune fille à ses cotés se nomme Kisara et est une sorte d'esprit protecteur que l'on nomme kiyochinaii , elle possède de longs cheveux noirs de jais et une peau d'albâtre et portait un spendide Kimono d'un rouge carmin éclatant . Elle était négligement assise sur le bureau d'Akaba quand …

**-Tiens , on reçoit de la visite au palais aujourd'hui ? **

-Je ne crois pas non .

**-Dans ce cas , qu'attend tu pour y aller ? **

-Moi ? Je suis ministre de l'été et tu voudrais que j'aille voir cela ? Tu oublies que j'ai une tonne de travail à faire , mais vas y toi ! Puisque cela semble tant t'intéresser .

**-Pff ! Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Akaba !**

Et elle se volatilisa .

Palais de Kei , enceinte royale

Cela faisait des jours que Risai volait sur la mer de nuage avec pour seul objectif de demander de l'aide à la reine Kei . Seulement , le ciel de Tai pululait de yomas tous plus puissant les uns que les autres . Pourvu qu'elle puisse arriver à temps !

Plus tard, un sentinelle du nom de Toshin surveillait la porte interdite sous un soleil de plomb . Il gardait la porte interdite qui donnait accès au naiden ,ou palais intérieur c'est-à-dire aux appartement privés de la Reine . Encastré dans la roche sur un précipice au bord de la mer des nuages , se trouvait une plateforme rocheuse et donnait accès au dernier étage du palais Kimpa , appartenant à la reine qui avait une vue imprenable sur son beau royaume .

Toshin , le sentinelle était venu cet après midi là prendre son tour de garde devant la porte . Il contempla Gyoten , la capitale du royaume,noyée dans la chaleur estivale . Même à l'altitude où il se trouvait , pas une bourrasque, pas un souffle de vent venant le rafraîchir . Cependant , la chaleur n'allait pas durer car une armée de nuages masquèrent le soleil et provoquèrent un brouillard tel que le garde ne réussissait à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez . C'est alors que les grondement sourds du tonnerre résonnèrent au loin .

-Je crois qu'un orage se prépare dit il en soupirant à son collègue Gaishi debout à coté de lui

-Espérons que la pluie rendra cette fournaise supportable ! Je n'en peux plus !Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud dans la province de Ei ! C'était plus supportable dans celle de Baku !

-Vous étiez à Baku auparavant ?

-En effet , c'est là bas que j'ai grandi . Je servais l'armée provinciale avant l'avènement de la reine Kei

-Ça alors ! fit Toshin admiratif Mais alors , vous connaissez le shogun Sei ? demanda t il

-Soudain , ils furent interrompus par une ombre noire surgissant soudainement du rideau de pluie . A peine eurent il fait ne serait ce qu'un seul geste que l'ombre s'écrasa contre la paroi rocheuse et glissa avant de tomber par terre

-Que se passe t il ? Qu'est ce que …. Dit Gaishi en alerte

Du haut de la bête on voyait une silhouette humaine dont les cheveux roux était rougis par le sang . Toshin suivit de près par Gaishi s'armèrent de leur lance afin d'appréhender se visiteur inopportun . Car après tout , les rares personnes ayant le droit de passer par cette porte étaient le souverain , le saiho ainsi que les rares privilégiés munis d'une autorisation spéciale sinon il fallait déposer une autorisation spéciale . Le cavalier ayant transgressé la loi fut donc encerclé par les gardes venant de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur de la porte . Toshin s'approcha pour l'examiner et fut frappé de stupeur . La monture était un immense chien blanc dont seul la tête était noire , il était maculé de boue et s'évertuait à cacher l'identité du cavalier aux soldats . Demandant ses ordres à son sergent Gaishi il vit que celui-ci abaissa sa lance et s'agenouilla devant le cavalier en lui demandant s'il était blessé . Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua qu'elle était en réalité une femme . Elle était cependant grièvement blessée au bras et tenta dans un vaine effort de se relever sous les regards craintifs des gardes .

-Pas un geste ! Excusez moi mais vous devez rester immobile . Vous etes devant la porte interdite vous comprenez

-Je vous demande pardon pour cette intrusion , lâcha t elle dans un murmure

Elle respirait avec difficulté tout en se redressant péniblement sur ses genoux

-Je suis shogun dans l'armée du royaume de Tai . Mon nom est Risai

-Quoi ? Une étrangère ?

-J'ai honte de faire éruption ici dans cet état , mais il est capital que je parle à la reine du royaume de Kei !

Royaume de Tai , région de Bun

Le temple céleste de Bun était bien caché dans la montagne et avait un accès par la mer des nuages mais il n'était plus utilisé en ces temps sombres . Pour aller en ville , le moine résidant au temple devait passer par le passage souterrain en descendant un grand escalier , puis en traversant l'immense lac souterrain via la barque disponible . Après être arrivé sur l'autre rive il dut actionner le mécanisme ouvrant les portes et vit … trois personnes inconscientes gisant au sol dans une marre de sang .

- Eh bien , je suppose que je ne pourrais pas aller en ville aujourd'hui

Gyoso se réveilla difficilement et surtout dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas . Avec plus d'attention il détailla la pièce , spacieuse et d'un luxe incroyable . La pièce en elle-même était dans des couleurs pales dont les meubles semblaient s'accorder à la perfection . Il remarqua des vêtements taillés dans des étoffes très chères pliés et posés sur une chaise adossée contre le mur , le souverain décida donc de les mettre puis sortit quelques minutes plus tard . Cet endroit était vraiment impressionnant , et l'architecture ressemblait beaucoup à celle du palais Hakkei , son palais . C'est à se moment précis qu'il entendit des bruits de voix vers la porte à sa gauche , au départ il voulu les ignorer mais quand il entendit son nom , il décida néanmoins de s'approcher afin de savoir de quoi il en retournait .

-Mais si je te dis , le roi de Tai et quelques uns de ses hommes se sont évanouis devant le temple .

-Et bien sur , votre grande générosité a voulu qu'il logent en ce moment chez moi !

-Mais voyons choii , c'est un cas de force majeur , le roi à été renversé et le Kirin est mort c'est la panique dans tout le royaume !

-Maître , si le Kirin était mort , un nouveau fruit pousserait sur l'arbre à Kirin du mont Ho , or , j'ai eu la confirmation qu'aucun fruit œuf n'a commencé à y pousser donc , le kirin est toujours vivant

-Mais un tyran du nom de Assen a pris le pouvoir et tyrannise la population , tous ceux qui résistent sont brûlés !

C'en était trop ! Gyoso et ses hommes qui l'on rejoint un peu plus tard firent éruption dans la pièce avec la ferme intention de savoir se qui se passait ici . Seulement la seule chose qu'il virent furent un moine parlant avec un oiseau .

-Mais vous devriez être tous les cinq en train de vous reposer

-Qui etes vous et que faisons nous ici ?

-Et bien nous sommes …

-Au temple céleste de la région de Bun , bande d'ingrats dit l'oiseau

-Choii ! C'est le roi de Tai ! Montres lui donc un peu de respect !

-Et pourquoi ?!

-Mais voyons parce qu'il est le Roi Tai !

-Et alors ? Cela ne me dit pas qui il est .

Gyoso comprit alors les dires de la femme qui parlait à travers l'oiseau . Il est vrai qu'a sa place il ne respecterait ni ne ferait confiance à un Roi sorti de nulle part dont on ne connaissait rien . Il se présenta donc à l'oiseau et au moine en prenant ainsi la parole

-Je me nomme Saku Gyoso , ancien shogun de l'armée impériale de Tai et vous ?

Ce fut au tour du moine et des hommes de Gyoso d'être surpris de l'un car il prenait la peine de se présenter , et de deux car pour les camarades de Gyoso , il était évident que tout le monde connaissait le Roi Tai car il était considéré comme un héros aux yeux du peuple . C'est donc quelques secondes plus tard qu'ils entendirent un petit éclat de rire provenant de l'oiseau . Un rire gracieux et doux qui provoqua l'étonnement de tous .

-Intéressant! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Saku Gyoso . Je vais donc me présenter à mon tour . Mon nom est Sa Choii ancienne Daishiba de Tai . Ravie de faire votre connaissance .


	3. l'intruse

Chapitre trois : L'intruse

Royaume de kei : palais impérial

Par la porte interdite on entendait un homme crier . Cet homme se trouvait être le Konjin , fonctionnaire obéissant au ministre du ciel ayant la tache de contrôler les éventuels visiteurs et de les consigner dans un registre . Alors , quand celui-ci vit arriver une étrangère en mauvais état suivi de près par Gaishi et Toshin il vit rouge et ordonna immédiatement aux sentinelles de renvoyer cet oiseau de mauvais augure hors du palais car il ne croyait pas un mot des dires de cette femme . Car après tout , qui lui assure la véracité de ses propos ? Elle pourrait très bien mentir et tenter d'assassiner la reine ! Il n'avait donc pas le choix . Soudain , alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucune force , Risai s'empara de la lance de Toshin sous les regards surpris du Konjin et des sentinelles . Elle avait l'air si faible qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait imaginé la voir passer la porte interdite et renverser ainsi les gardes . Derrière la consigne du Konjin se trouvait une vaste pièce remplie de cinq cent hommes . Discrètement , Risai monta l'escalier d'une démarche vaillante mais attira tout de même l'attention des gardes qui alertés par les cris du Konjin se mirent également à la poursuite de l'intruse . Gaishi dit alors :

-Ne lui faites pas de mal , nous devons l'interroger pour savoir si elle a des complices !

-Mais qu'attendez vous pour la tuer ?! s'écria le konjin

Soudain Risai et sa monture s'écroulèrent par terre et furent bientôt rejoint par les gardes qui en profitèrent pour harponner le chien volant avec des crochets tranchants . Ils furent néanmoins stoppés par les ordres de Gaishi . Les pauvres gardes ne savant plus quoi faire entre épargner l'intruse en obéissant à Gaishi et l'épingler sur place sur ordre du Konjin . Soudain , une voix forte se fit entendre mettant fin à la confusion

Mais qu'est ce que tout ce tapage ? dit un homme à la stature imposante qui fixait de toute sa hauteur la scène

Cet homme était le daiboku du ministère de l'été , le garde du corps personnel de la reine et bien qu'ayant un poste moindre , il jouissait néanmoins de la confiance de celle-ci qui lui donnait accès à ses appartements . Et derrière lui se tenait la secrétaire attitré du daishiba qui fixait la scène avec mécontentement

-C'est une intruse ! Elle a pénétré dans le palais sans autorisation ! hurla le Konjin

-Non ! Elle est blessée et n'avait pas d'autre choix pour obtenir un audience d'urgence , le contredis aussitôt Gaishi

Le daiboku cligna des yeux tout en observant la scène et d'un commun accord ,la voix de la secrétaire retentit :

**-Pourriez vous seulement vous mettre d'accord ? Alors est elle avec nous ou contre nous **

-Elle nourrit des intentions hostiles dame Kisara , elle a forcé le passage de la porte interdite et a attaqué des sentinelles

Agacé par ses propos , le daiboku secoua sa main afin de le faire taire

-Je crois qu'il serait plus rapide de demander à l'intéressée , réussit il enfin à dire

Les soldats s'écartèrent pour laisser place au daiboku suivi de près par la gracieuse démarche de la secrétaire sous les cris outrés du Konjin . Pendant ce temps , Toshin en profita pour reprendre sa lance et dire discrètement à l'intruse qu'elle ne craignait rien avec eux car le daiboku et dame Kisara avaient la confiance de la reine . Risai le remercia d'un regard et reporta son attention sur le daiboku qui en profita pour s'agenouiller devant elle et prendre la parole

-Tu es dans un drôle d'état . Que t'es t'il arrivé ? demanda t-il

-Veuillez m'excuser pour cette intrusion , je ne voulais vraiment pas vous poser problème ni user de violence , je suis désolée . Je ne voulais pas blesser qui que ce soit … croyez moi

-On te crois , dit Kisara avec devant elle le daiboku qui hochait la tête

Mon nom est Ryu Risai , shogun de l'armée provinciale de Zui , royaume de Tai , déclara t - elle

Le daiboku , surpris resta la bouche ouverte

-Je suis venue rencontrer la reine Kei afin de lui parler d'un sujet de la plus forte importance . Je sais qu'après mon comportement irrespectueux et contraire à l'étiquette , vous aurez du mal à m'obtenir une audience , mais je vous en prie instamment , introduisez moi auprès de la reine ! implora t'elle a genoux Par pitié , permettez que je vois la reine !

-Toi ! désigna Kisara . Il faut la soigner et qu'elle se repose , emmenez là !

-Non !Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer

-Je ne te met pas aux arrêts , rassura le daiboku en souriant , mais tu as besoins de soins et de repos . Mon nom est Kosho et le nom de la femme derrière moi est Kisara . Elle en tant que secrétaire du daishiba et moi en tant que daiboku personnel de la reine , nous nous occuperons de votre requête , ne t'inquiète pas .

**-Pour l'instant il faut que vous repreniez des forces général Ryu , je vais appeler le médecin . **Dit elle en se penchant un peu

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que le Konjin s'écria de plus belle

-Mais vous etes complètements fou ma parole ! Cette femme a forcé la porte interdite , attaqué des sentinelles , et souille de sa présence le territoire sacré du palais et doit par conséquent …. MAIS VOUS M'ECOUTEZ A LA FIN ?!

Exaspéré par ces propos Kosho soupira franchement . Kisara quant à elle lança d'une voix froide et autoritaire au Konjin

**-Comment osez vous traiter une femme , général de surcroît , venu demander de toute évidence aide et protection avec une telle barbarie ! Alors , j'attends Konjin ! **

-Général , général de toute évidence cette femme ment !

-Mais … Dit à son tour Kosho

-Vous vous méprenez sur vos rôles , la fonction de juger les visiteurs et de quelle manière les traiter est le role du Konjin et non celui d'un simple daiboku et d'une humble secrétaire au service du daishiba ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez la confiance de la reine qu'il faut vous croire tout permis !

-Il ne s'agit pas de savoir qui elle est ! S'énerva Kosho d'un air furieux . Cela dépasse vos prérogatives , continua t-il de sa grosse voix .

Ce fut au tour de Kisara de dire quelque chose d'un ton mielleux cette fois

**-Konjin , je comprend que vous ayez quelques fiertés à exercer ce métier mais ... De un je ne suis pas la secrétaire du daishiba ! Je suis le daishiba au même titre que la personne que je protège ! Et de deux ,dit elle sur un ton plus noble , vous croyez véritablement que la reine nous pardonnerait si nous ne portions pas assistance à une femme blessée ? Mais qui m'a mit un tel imbécile à ce poste ! **

Le konjin n'osa plus rien dire , Kosho se tourna vers Toshin

-Allez soldat , dépeche toi ! Et occupez vous de sa monture ! Il faut qu'on les soigne tous les deux . Toshin hocha la tete tout en aidant Risai à se relever . Mais la jeune femme le repoussait

-Soyez raisonnable , insista toshin , il faut venir avec moi . Si le Daiboku et dame Kisara n'étaient pas arrivés vous …

-Merci beaucoup mais , croyez vous que la reine serait furieuse si j'accompagnait le daiboku dans ses appartements , bien je comprendrait sa réticence je vais mettre du sang partout dans l'état où je me trouve

-Mais ….

-Je vous en supplie , c'est de la plus grande importance ! Si je tarde , je n'aurais bientôt plus les moyens de lui parler , souffla t'elle d'un air suppliant

Toshin remarqua alors le triste état dans lequel elle se trouvait , sa peau était pale , froide et ses lèvres violacées son bras avait la gangrène . Seuls les immortels avaient la force de survivre après une telle blessure . Ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps .

-Daiboku ! appela Toshin qui soutenait la femme afin de l'aider à se relever

-Daiboku ! répéta t il , Emmenez la avec vous vite !

-Quoi ?! Demanda Kosho surpris

-Elle n'a plus la force de battre des paupières !

Kosho comprit aussitôt , revint sur ses pas , confia son sabre à Kisara et souleva Risai dans ses bras afin de l'amener au plus vite chez la reine . Seule Kisara ordonna aux hommes de prendre congés et en profita pour confier l'épée au Konjin qui la prit de mauvaise grâce . Elle emprunta un chemin désert et se volatilisa .

Royaume de Tai : temple de Bun

Tous étaient abasourdies par la présentation de l'oiseau messager . Ainsi , cette femme se trouvait être la légendaire Sa Choii celle dont tous les livres d'histoire de Tai faisait l'éloge . Il n'existait pas un livre qui n'avait pas son nom marqué dessus . Gyoso était surpris et ses acolytes admiratifs .

-Pardonnez moi mais je dois rompre la communication , vous m'excuserez maître

-Bien sur Choii je te dis à plus tard , je vais m'occuper d'eux comme il se doit

-Bien , mais faites en sorte qu'ils ne sortent pas , sinon ils risquent de se faire repérer

Et la communication cessa . Le moine invita donc Gyoso et des compagnons à venir à table tout en commençant à leur expliquer se qu'il se passait ici comme à l'extérieur .

-Nous devons mettre les choses au clair altesse , je vais répondre à toute vos questions si j'en suis capable , mais avant je vous demanderais en premier temps de tous vous présenter car nous risquons de cohabiter ici pendant longtemps . Alors , à qui l'honneur ?

-Donc comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure , je m'appelle Saku Gyoso et je suis le Roi Tai

-Quant à moi je me nomme Gansho et lui c'est Eisho nous sommes tout deux shogun de l'armée impériale

-Bien à mon tour de me présenter je me nomme Enjun , je suis le sage que dis je l'ermite Enjun , le gardien de ce temple et cela fait plus de quatre siècles qu'il en est ainsi

-Je vois , mais dites moi , qui a ordonné la construction de ce temple ?

-C'est la reine Rima , il y a plus de sept siècles

-Vraiment ? Mais je ne me souviens pas de cette reine , dit alors Eisho , comment se fait il que l'on ne parle que si peu d'elle ?

-Il faut que vous sachiez que la reine Rima était une taika , donc une étrangère , et que son kirin l'était aussi . Ils étaient aussi ignorants l'un que l'autre

-Mais il y aurait quand même une trace d'elle dans les livres d'histoire , se dit Gansho

-Non , car tous les ouvrages faisant référence à son nom ont été brûlés par le roi qui la succéda , Ryuren , le tyran

Royaume de Ryu , Shiso , capitale

Il adorait marcher tel un inconnu dans la foule colorée de la capitale qu'il a toujours connu . Ici , personne ne sait qui il est , personne ne fait attention à lui , bref il peut vivre librement ne serait ce qu'un bref instant . Quand il voit ces enfants marcher autour de leur professeur pour se rendre au parc ou alors se faire sermonner par leurs parents il se dit que ses enfants si désireux d'avoir un avenir , une vie véritablement à eux , ne seront jamais figés par le temps et auront peu être le courage de … Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses réflexions qu'il fut attiré dans une ruelle sombre à l'insu des passants . Ren Li se retourna et vit une fille rousse aux yeux ambrés avec des taches de rousseurs le regarder fixement . Il prit la parole

-Qui etes vous et pourquoi avez-vous ….

-Chut ! C'est moi , devant l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur elle rajouta , Choii

-Choii ?! Mais c'est quoi ce déguisement ? Comment as-tu …

-C'est grâce au Koseisan , dit elle

-Le kimono magique permettant de modifier l'apparence de celui ou celle qui le porte ?

-Oui . affirma t elle

-Mais pourquoi , demanda t'il en la regardant dans les yeux

-Je suis surveillée par le conseil du lotus , apparemment il sont contre le fait que je vienne en aide à Tai et veulent a tout pris m'en empêcher , c'est pourquoi je suis venue te voir déguisée , tu comprends ?

-Suis moi . lui dit il en lui faisant signe de la main

-Bien .

Ren Li continua de marcher jusqu'à un endroit complètement désert et appela son serviteur qui se matérialisa devant eux . Puis il les téléporta au palais Funko , un lieu ayant accès à la mer des nuages et où il ne risquerait pas d'être espionnés . Choii retira le Kimono et observa de ses yeux le décor qui se trouvait devant elle . Elle voyait la ville en contrebas et son incroyable luminosité réfléchie par le soleil . Elle comprenait alors , pourquoi cette ville était surnommée l'élégante Shiso . Cependant , elle ne se doutait pas un bref instant que Ren Li l'observait , les yeux effarés . Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir , ce visage parfait , ces longs cheveux argentés virevoltant avec grâce au dessus du précipice , ces yeux d'un bleu évoquant les plus beaux cristaux de Tai qu'il n'ait jamais eu la chance de voir . Et pour couronner le tout , une expression enfantine qui effaçait complètement l'age que l'on pouvait lui donner à l'origine . Comment faisait elle pour paraître si jeune alors qu'ils avaient presque le même age , 721 ans pour elle et 727 pour lui . Elle semblait être au printemps de sa vie alors que lui pensait en atteindre l'hiver . C'en devint presque effarant . Mais il fut ramené à la réalité quand Choii repris sont air sérieux et froid . Elle dit alors :

-J'ai besoin de ton aide , Ren , vas-tu me la donner ? lui demanda t'elle d'un sourire on ne peu plus charmeur


	4. L'ordre du lotus , les kiyochinaii

Chapitre quatre : Les kiyochinaii et l'ordre du lotus

Royaume de Sai : Yunei , capitale

Elle avait enfin réussie à atteindre Yunei , la capitale du royaume de Sai . Sereine et fière de ce qu'elle avait accomplie elle se dirigea , enjouée vers le palais Chokan , dit le palais du long repos . Elle avait promis à Sairin ainsi qu'a la reine qu'elle reviendrait compter le récit de ses exploits . Seulement , elle ne remarqua pas l'homme marchant derrière elle qui se disait avoir trouvé une proie facile . C'est donc avec habilité que la main de l'homme réussit à s'emparer de la bourse de la jeune fille . Mais il ne remarqua que trop tard la claque magistrale qui s'abattit sur lui tel la foudre sur un arbre , il s'enfuit en courrant . Surprise , la jeune fille se retourna et observa la scène : une femme assez richement habillée poursuivant un homme qu'elle traitait de voleur devant une foule de personne . Elle réussit à arrêter le voleur et lui prit la bourse des mains . Elle se dirigea d'un air fière vers la jeune fille et lui rendit sa bourse .

-Tu devrais être plus prudente jeune fille , aucune ville n'est sur ! Et le spectre du crime peut même planer au paradis

-Euh merci

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier , j'aurais fait pareil pour n'importe qui d'autre

-Oui mais vous m'avez aidée et je vous en suis reconnaissante, comment vous appelez vous ?

-Moi ? dit elle en se montrant du doigt. Je m'appelle Kansaki et toi jeune fille ?

-Suzu .

-Eh bien , Suzu , je te souhaite une bonne journée

-Attendez vous partez déjà ? Je vais au palais Chokan , peut être voudriez vous m'accompagner je vais voir la reine

-Hum , pourquoi pas après tout ? J'étais venue afin de satisfaire ma curiosité sur un illustre objet faisant partit du trésor de Sai

-Un objet ? demanda Suzu

-Oui , le Kashokada

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est un rameau fleuri de pêcher en jade . Selon la légende , il peut nous faire voir dans notre sommeil le pays de nos rêves .

Royaume de Kei palais Kimpa :

Après le naiden se trouvait le seishin , soit les appartements privés de la reine . Ils comportaient un pavillon central appelé le chorakuden , dit le séjour de la longue gaieté . L'architecture de ces lieux pouvait changer en fonction des royaumes mais le plan de base était le même . Risai n'eut donc aucun mal à reconnaître l'endroit pusqu'elle avait déjà eu l'insigne honneur d'y avoir été admise au temps du Roi Gyoso lorsque celui-ci gouvernait au palais Hakkei . Kosho traversa la grande porte avec Risai sur le dos . Ils traversèrent les annexes et arrivèrent dans un petit bâtiment donnant sur une luxueuse tour . Risai estima que ce devrait être une annexe du Kaden , le pavillon des fleurs . Un parc clos de murs le séparant du chorakuden . Il fallait donc contourner cet immense jardin pour parvenir au Kaden . Elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait encore devoir tenir avant de voir la reine , elle pensait qu'elle était indigne d'être reçue ainsi vêtue en étant au bord de l'évanouissement mais il fallait qu'elle y arrive pour le bien de Tai . Il arrivaient dans une vaste pièce où visiblement , un garde les attendaient pour leur dire que la reine n'était pas loin , mais Risai n'entendait plus rien car le bourdonnement de ses oreilles l'y en empêchait . Risai vit cependant Kosho jeter un oeil vers la porte d'en face qui donnait accès à un long couloir . Au bout Risai distingua un groupe de courtisans et de fonctionnaires dont une femme venir vers elle . Sur leurs passages d'autres personnes s'inclinaient respectueusement . Le cœur de Risai battit plus fort mais la procession ne ressemblait pas au cortège solennel d'un souverain . Une jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence vêtue du cho , habits réservés aux fonctionnaires semblait être à leurs tête . Pourtant aucun insigne ou symbole ne révélait sa fonction ou bien son rang . La jeune fonctionnaire mit sa main sur l'épaule de Risai qui en se retournant vit une éblouissante chevelure rousse et de grands yeux verts la fixer avec étonnement , celle-ci prit alors la parole

-Kosho , pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas envoyer la coucher pour se reposer ? dit elle en se plaçant sous le bras de Risai afin d'aider Kosho à la porter . C'est moi Yoko … enfin je veux dire la reine Kei ajouta elle simplement

-Surprise par cette voix juvénile , Risai regarda la fille à coté d'elle et se laissa tomber , à bout de force aux pieds de la reine Kei

-Pardonnez mon audace mais vous devez m'écoutez maintenant, cela ne peut attendre j'ai une requête à … il faut que …

-Non, cela peut attendre coupa la reine , mais un regard suppliant de Risai l'en dissuada , elle s'agenouilla donc à ses cotés

-S Sauvez le royaume de Tai , par pitié ….

-Mais celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience

Royaume de Ryu , palais Funko

Son regard était froid et son sourire charmeur. En somme, Ren Li avait l'impression de voir le diable dans un visage de femme. Elle attendait sa réponse et il le savait. Elle le mettait à l'épreuve. Mais quoi ? Il l'avait oublié. C'est donc d'une petite voix mal assuré qu'il répondit par l'affirmative à sa question. Et la pression s'envola comme si elle n'avait existée , la discussion repris sur un ton enjoué.

-En fait, j'ai besoin que tu retrouve des gens pour moi Ren , demanda t'elle

-Et on peut savoir qui ? répondit t'il en s'adossant à la rambarde derrière lui

-Des personnes avec qui j'ai travaillée autrefois à Tai , comme tu es celui qui à le plus de contact dans le monde , je me suis dit que ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour toi de les retrouver

-Choii , ton réseau d'information est aussi voir plus grand que le mien , alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Demanda t'elle

-Que se passe t'il avec l'ordre du lotus ? insista t il

-Les jours de l'ordre comme on l'a connu sont comptés , le président ou chef du conseil ou comme tu veux l'appeler va bientôt tirer sa révérence , il va passer le flambeau à quelqu'un d'autre mais personne ne sait si il va le passer à son successeur ou à l'un d'entre nous

-Mais qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec toi ?

-Les autres membres pensent que si je mets fin à la catastrophe qui surviendra à Tai , alors je deviendrais chef du conseil et Tai aura un avenir plus que glorieux

-Mais toi , tu veux être chef de l'ordre du lotus ?

-Pour être franche avec toi , non je ne veux pas le devenir

-Tout est réglé alors ! dit il sur un ton enjoué et détendu , quel est donc le problème va à Tai et assiste le nouveau Roi

-Mais pour y aller il me faut d'abord trouver les gens qui sont sur ce papier , lui dit elle en lui donnant la feuille , et que l'on retrouve le Kirin .

-En tout cas les gens que tu as marqué sur cette feuille sont vraiment dur à retrouver , soupira t'il , il me faudra du temps lui dit il

-Fais au plus vite , lui murmura t'elle dans l'oreille sous le regard surpris de Ren . Elle lui fis un bisou sur la joue et lui dit en lui faisait de grands signes de la main . Je reste en ville pour un moment , contactes moi au plus vite ! Elle revêtit son Kimono et appela son serviteur qui la téléporta dans sa chambre d'hôtel à l'abris des regards .

Seul , Ren Li repassa sa main à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé et dit en regardant le ciel nuageux

-Elle est vraiment forte pour manipuler les gens, dit il en éclatant de rire, et dire qu'il y a des centaines, que dis je des milliers d'hommes qui auraient rêvés d'être à ma place ! Je suppose qu'après un tel encouragement, je vais devoir mettre les bouchées doubles, soupira t'il

Royaume de Han, capitale

Elle marchait dans la somptueuse capitale du royaume de Han quand soudain elle remarqua une boutique de kimonos .Elle s'approcha afin d'observer les motifs disponible et n'y tenant plus elle rentra dans la boutique faire des emplettes. Un vieil homme la vit et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Seulement, elle lui répondit que ce qu'elle voulait était quelque chose de rare, d'original, susceptible d'être la mode de demain. Elle observa tous les motifs de la boutique mais aucun ne la satisfaisait pleinement, alors elle sortit d'un air digne de celle-ci et continua de marcher dans les rues de la ville sous les déclinants rayons du soleil estival. Elle continua sa route à dos de sugu et aperçut des kimonos en train d'être teins. C'était un lieu à une heure à dos de sugu de la capitale. Le lieu était entouré par des montagnes et à proximité des sources d'eau dans lesquels baignaient les kimonos.

Ravie de sa trouvaille, elle atterrie sur la prairie d'où l'on voyait à contrebas le modeste hameau . Elle toqua à la porte et fut reçu par un homme d'age mur ainsi que sa jeune femme qui la regardait avec étonnement . L'homme prit la parole

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda t'il , et comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

-C'est Lang Ryuren qui m'envoie , il m'a dit que vous étiez les meilleurs fabricants de Kimonos du pays , j'ai donc pris la peine de venir vous saluer

-En effet , nous sommes fabricants de Kimonos et ne donnons nos coordonnées qu'aux immortels qui savent apprécier à leur juste valeur mes œuvres , Je me nomme Ryutaro Saeki et j'ai 256 ans . Et vous-même ?

-Li Wei Fang , je suis amie avec le Taisai , Lang Ryuren du palais royal de Han , et j'ai 723 ans .

-Pouvez vous le prouver ? dit il d'un air suspicieux

-Mais certainement , répondit elle en montrant sont passeport au brodeur

-Ainsi vous venez du royaume de Tai ? demanda t'il après avoir vu son passeport signé du seaux impérial de Tai

-En effet . dit elle simplement

-Dans ce cas comment se fait il que vous ne soyez pas la bas ?

-Eh bien , mon pays est dans une situation difficile , et puis j'aime bien le royaume de Han , je m'y suis établie il y a 150 ans exactement .

-Je vois , dit il , alors quel genre de Kimono voulez vous ?

-Vous les faites sur mesure ?

-Évidement que croyez vous ? Nous sommes les fournisseurs du Roi Han ainsi que de la noblesse

-Oh , dans ce cas j'aimerais un kimono comme celui-ci , elle lui montra alors le croquis qu'elle avait fait et attendit

-C'est un très beau kimono , je pense être capable de le réaliser , revenez dans un mois

-Merci bien ^^

Et elle repartit à dos de sugu jusqu'au palais de Han . Arrivée comme une bourrasque et repartie tel un ouragan .

Royaume de Tai , temple de Bun

-Ryuren , le tyran ? Mais qui est il ? demanda Eisho

-Rassurez moi vous êtes allés à la daiboku au moins ?

-Non, car les militaires n'ont pas à faire de grandes études comme les hauts fonctionnaires

-Etrange. A mon époque, même les shoguns sortaient de la daiboku

-Mais , sage Enjun , qui était ce Roi ryuren ? Et surtout qu'avait il fait pour être considéré comme un tyran ?

-Disons qu'il a poussé au suicide deux membres de l'ordre du lotus

-L'ordre du lotus ? demanda Gyoso intéressé , Que sont ils ?

-Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire mais , quand tentei décida de détruire le monde afin d'en créer un nouveau il y a des siècles et des siècles , il laissa en vie 25 humains dignes d'être Roi .

-25 ? Mais ce n'est pas inscrit dans les livres d'histoire ça ! s'écria Gansho et Eisho en même temps

-Silence ! laissez donc le sage Enjun nous raconter la suite ! dit calmement le souverain

-Bien donc je reprends , sur les 25 humain , 12 ont étés choisis pour devenir Roi et les autres ont eus pour tache de les aider à construire leurs royaume . Quant au treizième , il a pour rôle de surveiller le treizième royaume , la mer jaune . Comme les douze souverains , les 13 membres fondateurs de l'ordre du lotus étaient eux aussi inscrits sur le registre des dieux et avaient donc l'immortalité . Seulement , après des siècles et des siècles d'existence , la sénilité commençait à les guetter . Car ils avaient vu passer plein de Roi sans pour autant mourir de leurs erreurs puisqu'ils ne dépendaient pas d'un kirin , mais d'une entité quasi immortelle tuable seulement par le kirin ou par certaines circonstance . Cette entité s'appelait le kiyochinaii , le monstre divin de l'ancien monde .

-Mais ces kiyochinaii , sont ils capables de tuer le Kirin ? demanda Eisho

-Non, car en tuant le Kirin , il enfreindrait une loi céleste qui provoquerait la mort du membre de l'ordre du lotus qu'il devait protéger et il mourrait lui aussi instantanément .

-Je vois. Mais vous aviez dit que cet ordre du lotus avaient pour ordre de protéger le Kirin , donc on peut en conclure qu'il doit aussi protéger le roi , non ? demanda Gyoso

-Parce que vous y croyez, altesse ? questionna Enjun

-Bien sur, après tout j'ai bien été trahi par mon meilleur ami, Assen, alors je suis disposé à tout croire après cela . dit il sombrement

-Je suis désolé altesse. Pour reprendre où j'en était, qu'en on m'a mis dans la confidence j'ai tout de suite cru au canular comme je connaissais le goût prononcé qu'avait la Reine Rima pour les jeux et les farces je me suis dit … mais quand j'ai appris que la ministre de l'hiver dame Kuan Ti faisait justement partie de ce fameux ordre, cela m'a fait un choc car je pensais avoir été trahi, enfin …

-Mais dites moi monsieur Enjun , ne peut ton pas dire que les Kiyochinaii sont les shireis des membres de l'ordre ? demanda Gyoso

-Non altesse , répondit il . Les kiyochinaii sont un peu comme les Kirins , sauf qu'ils ne choisissent pas toujours leurs maîtres comme les Kirins choisissent leur Roi . En réalité , les kiyochinaii choisissent leur nouveau maître seulement si celui-ci est mort avant d'avoir pu passer le relais à quelqu'un d'autre .

-Ils peuvent donner leurs immortalité à d'autres en échange de la leur ? demanda Eisho

-Oui c'est tout à fait ça dit il

-Mais vous aviez dit que les kiyochinaii pouvaient mourir non ? questionna Gansho

-C'est vrai, mais je ne sais vraiment dans quelles circonstances par contre je sais qu'ils naissent comme les Kirins dans des arbres à Kiyochinaii sur le mont Suko et qu'ils sont élevés un peu comme les Kirins . Et qu'ils ont aussi des shireis , par contre personne se sait quelle est la véritable forme du kiyochinaii , mais on sait qu'il tient plus du Yoma que du Kirin .

-Et donc le Roi Tai de l'époque a conduit à la mort des personnes protégées de tel créatures ? Mais comment ? demanda Gyoso qui était de plus en plus intéressé par le récit du vieil Enjun

-Pour que vous compreniez , il faut d'abord que je vous explique tout depuis le début le règne d'une Reine que l'on qualifiait de stupide et le règne tout aussi long d'un Roi réputé pour sa tyrannie .

Royaume de Shun, ville de Qin , province de Ai (sud de Shun)

Un homme marchait sous la pluie afin d'arriver au plus vite au poste frontière de la région de Ai, ville de Qin. Il avait entendu qu'un brillant médecin résidait là bas et que ses médicaments faisaient des merveilles. Il avait traversé tout le pays pour satisfaire sa curiosité et pour voir de ses propres yeux le géni de cet homme que l'on considérait partout où il allait. C'est grâce à cet homme si la ville de Qin est devenue la ville de la médecine et que des médecins du monde entier y viennent en pèlerinage.

Cet homme qui prenait le risque d'affronter une pluie torrentielle s'appelait Wei et était étudiant en médecine à l'université de Hokuryo , province de Nei , pays de Ko . Son professeur, le maître Chimon lui avait recommandé d'aller voir ce si brillant médecin qui a donnée à Shun une si grande renommée.

Arrivé dans la ville il n'eut aucun mal à se faire indiquer par les habitants la demeure du médecin, mais contre toute attente alors qu'il s'attendait à voir un hôpital, celui-ci vit une immense école de calligraphie il toqua donc à la porte et ce qu'il vit le traumatisa à vie.


	5. Kampaiii

Chapitre cinq : Kampaiii

Royaume de Shun, ville de Qin, province de Ai

La scène était inédite et le résultat saisissant, dans le hall d'entrée se trouvait deux jumeaux en train de se disputer. L'un tenait un scalpel et l'autre un pot remplit d'encre. Ils étaient en train de se courir après et devaient être âgés de cinq à dix ans. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de l'homme et continuaient à se chamailler. L'un d'eux dit alors :

-Tu vas voir ! Je vais t'enfoncer le scalpel de Papa !

-Ben moi je vais te faire boire l'encre de Mama !

Et bien sur ! Cerise sur le gâteau pensa Wei , c'est qu'il était pile au milieu de ces deux furies et qu'il se prit le scalpel dans la jambe et le pot d'encre sur la tête . Un immense cri retentit alors et les deux enfants virent voir leur parents ainsi que leur grande sœur qui se trouvait dans le salon . Les enfants dirent alors :

-Papa , Mama , Gyoki – chan on a tué un homme dans le hall d'entrée ! dirent ils en cœur

C'est à cet instant que le papa cracha le thé qu'il était en train de boire, que la mama rata sa calligraphie et que la dénommée gyoki-chan cassa une corde de son instrument favori , l'Ehru . Tous coururent dans le hall pour voir un homme se vider de son sang sur le carrelage le papa le transporta au bloc et l'opéra immédiatement tandis que la mama et la grande sœur sermonnaient les deux bambins .

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que Wei repris connaissance sous le regard inquiet de gyoki-chan . Celle-ci dit alors :

-Désolée pour mes petits frères ! s'écria t'elle en s'inclinant

-Euh …

-Gyokuyo ! On ne crie pas dans le bloc dit son père avec sérieux

-Désolé Papa ! cria t elle pour qu'il entende

-Eh ! dit son père

Ils avaient tout l'air d'une famille normale , le père médecin , la mère calligraphe , la fille musicienne , et pour finir deux bambins tout à fait charmants …

Le père arriva chargés de médicaments qu'il donna à avaler à Wei . Quant il eut terminé , celui-ci discuta un peu avec le blessé :

-Désolé pour mes fils , se sont de vrais terreurs

-Ce n'est rien , vraiment , répondit Wei

-Au fait j'ai vu sur votre passeport que vous veniez de Ko , il me semble , que faisiez vous ici à Shun ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait tout ce chemin juste pour me voir non ?

-En fait c'est mon maître qui m'a dit que vous étiez ici , et m'a recommandé de venir vous voir , avoua Wei

-Et maintenant ? Que pensez vous de votre choix de venue dans notre beau royaume de Shun ?

-Que c'était une grave erreur ! Et que je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! Je vous demanderais seulement de signer mon livre de médecine . Ensuite , je partirait quand mes blessures seront guéries

-Vous voyez ? Il ne faut plus venir chez moi si vous avez peur de vous faire tuer ! rigola t'il, après tous mes deux enfants ont bien faillis vous tuer eux !

-Merci de vous être occupé de moi, dit il en lui tendant le livre

-Ah oui c'est vrai le livre alors je vais écrire « pour mon jeune ami, Wei, l'apprenti médecin, de la part de Ro Shisui » conclut il. Et voila le travail !

-Merci, mais vous ne savez pas où je pourrais trouver les ouvrages de la célèbre Sa Choii ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était l'une des plus grands stratèges militaires au monde

-Alors vous vous intéresser aussi à l'art de la guerre ? Croyez moi, Wei , mélanger médecine et art martial ne fait jamais bon ménage ! prévient il

Ro Shisui, regardait Wei partir de sa porte d'entrée. Comme tant d'autre, il a failli mourir terrassé par ses deux monstres et repartir déçu. Mais celui-ci n'y pensait déjà plus , il se souvenait encore de la petite fille à l'apparence enfantine qui réussit haut la main d'examen d'entrée à la daiboku . Sa Choii , elle était vraiment incroyable , mais bon elle faisait parti du passé tout comme Tai . Maintenant , il devait se tourner vers l'avenir et servir au mieux son nouveau pays : Shun .

Royaume de Sai : Yunei , capitale

Suzu et Kansaki marchaient jusqu'au Palais Chokan afin de rendre visite à Sairin et à la reine Kouko . Cette fois ci , Suzu se promit de passer par la porte de devant , et non par celle de derrière . Il allèrent donc à la loge de l'entrée faire une demande d'audience quand Suzu fut interpelé par un viel homme .

-Tient donc Suzu , tu reviens avec une amie ?

-Oh , bonjour monsieur Daishi , dit elle humblement

-Vous les connaissez éminence ?

-Bien sur , la jeune fille que vous voyez là se nomme Suzu et est la protégée de notre bonne reine Kouko . Par contre je ne connais pas la personne qui l'accompagne dit il gentiment

-Je me nomme Kansaki , et je suis interressée par l'histoire des douze royaumes en général . Actuellement je voulais satisfaire ma curiosité en contemplant le kashokada , le célèbre rameau magique qui fait la renommée de Sai .

-Eh bien pour le voir , jeune demoiselle il faudra le demander à la reine , lui dit il

Il laissa les deux jeunes filles se faire conduire par des gekans et rejoignit en vitesse son bureau . Une ombre apparut derrière lui et dit :

**-Cette femme Kansaki , je crois que c'est une hisen , une mage volante **, dit un jeune garçon d'a peine dix ans derrière lui

-Tu le penses Takuma ? lui répondit Daishi

**-J'ai vu son passeport , elle vient de Tai et celui-ci à le sceau royal de Tai . Donc je pense que c'est une hisen de Tai . On devrait vérifier sur le registre des immortels de Tai pour en être sur . Après tout notre allié Assen , nous à bien qu'il nous débarrasserait de Ce Roi Gyoso . Et si Gyoso meurt , Choii perdra sa crédibilité et on lui raflera le poste de président de conseil . **Ricana le kiyochinaii d'une voix enfantine et cruelle

-Tu as parfaitement raison Takuma , rien ni personne ne viendra troubler l'ordre de Sai pas même Choii . On devrait prévenir Ren Li au cas où il la voit . Je me charge de lui écrire et toi tu vas au palais Hakkei à Tai vérifier tes dires .

**-Oki , **dit il en ricanant

Le piège allait se refermer de lui-même, et ils n'auraient aucune difficultés à écraser Choii comme on écrase un insecte. Heureux de cette pensée Daishi retourna voir la reine pendant que Takuma s'envola pour Tai.

Royaume de Ko , Hokuryo , académie de médecine

Wei était revenu de son périple , trois semaines plus tard , en se hâtant chez son maître , le professeur chimon . Au moment où il passa le seuil de la porte , il distingua des éclats de voix provenant d'une des pièces adjacentes . Il toqua donc à la porte afin de signaler sa présence au maître et à son invité qui cessèrent immédiatement de parler pour aller souhaiter le bonjour au jeune étudiant . A coté de son maître , Wei remarqua un jeune homme vêtus de splendides étoffes qui lui donnait un air noble et fier . Cet homme se nommait Mo et était en plus d'être le daishito du royaume de Ko , il était aussi un excellent épéiste et son passe temps favori était de forger des épées . Il était revenu en trombe au royaume de Ko , car la période intermédiaire arrivait et le royaume avait besoin de lui en attendant que le Kirin devienne mature et qu'un souverain soit choisi . Mo venait fréquemment rendre visite à maître Chimon pour quelques remèdes que ce soit , car bien qu'il n'attrape que rarement des maladies quand il connaît la malchance d'en être atteint , elle peut le clouer au lit pendant des semaines , et ce , bien qu'il soit un immortel . C'est donc après avoir discuté un peu avec le maître et l'un de ces nombreux disciples qu'il décida d'aller sur l'île de Fugo discuter avec son ami le gérant du vieux bar près du quai dix . En quelques heures à dos de sugu il réussit à atteindre l'île et le bar. Et c'est en entrant, qu'il eut la plus mauvaise surprise de toute sa vie.

Royaume de Ko, île de Fugo

Elle était là, assise près du comptoir. Ces yeux jaunes observant avec attention les perles bleues qu'elle venait d'acheter. Soudain elle ôta son regard des perles et le fixa dans les yeux gris de l'arrivant. C'est à cet instant elle le regarda, indécise en penchant légèrement sa tête vers la droite. Elle était vraiment mignonne, sa peau était d'albâtre et contrastait fortement avec ses cheveux d'un rouge sanglant . Et ses yeux jaunes dégradant sur le topaze le déstabilisait au plus haut point .

Tout comme lui, elle était membre de l'ordre du lotus. Et était pour lui une jeunette de deux cent ans. En somme ils avaient six cent ans d'écarts et ne s'appréciaient vraiment pas . Car ces deux voisins, Mo du royaume de Ko et Karin du royaume de So étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre : l'un aimait vivre modestement, l'autre dans le faste. L'un était quasiment un ermite et l'autre adorait les racontars en tout genre. Cela fait dix minutes qu'ils se dévisageaient que quelqu'un poussa fermement Mo vers le bar en disant

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer la journée planté devant la porte au moins ? dit l'homme d'une voix amusée

Mo se retourna et vit deux personnes l'un était un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux argents et aux yeux ambré qui semblait être Shogun et l'autre était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais vêtu avec un kimono assez criard . Karin s'écria alors :

-Tiens , Kimimaro et Igurashi il semblerait que nous ayons tous trois découvert la planque de Mo il me semble .

-Pff , je suis seulement venu ici par hasard , dit la voix froide de Kimimaro

-Quant à moi je devais me rendre à So , dit Igurashi , J'avais décidé de prendre le bateau pour changer et je suis partie du port d'Ugo qui à fait escale ici à l'ile de Fugo , de là j'ai vu Kimimaro qui était en train de te suivre Mo et je me suis dit que j'allais tout simplement en faire autant . Avoua t'elle

Ces quatre là étaient connus pour leurs caractères assez spéciaux que ce soit dans le nord ou dans le sud. Igurashi , daishiku de En connue pour son fort caractère et ces vêtements criards Karin , la daisouhaku du royaume de So , réputé pour détruire la vie des autres en cinq secondes Kimimaro le Chuushogun de l'armée impériale de Ho , connu pour sa froideur légendaire et Mo , le daishiku de Ko réputé pour aimer le calme et le silence et non les amis et le bruit . Après mure réflexion ils ont tous décidés de boire au vieux bar de Fugo . Leur lien c'est qu'ils sont tous les quatre membre de l'ordre du lotus et qu'ils l'on plus ou moins voulu. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à être rejoins par Akaba , le daishiba de Kei , lui aussi membre de leur comité . C'est donc à cinq qu'ils se réunirent autour d'une bouteille de saké, chose extrêmement rare . Karin prit la parole

-Dis Akaba, c'est vrai qu'une intruse a forcé les portes du palais royal de Kei la semaine dernière ? interrogea t'elle

-En effet, c'était une Shogun de l'armée Royal de Tai, venue demander soutient à la reine Kei

-Si c'est la vérité et que cette femme est vraiment Shogun, c'est qu'elle est stupide, rajouta Karin elle oublie qu'un Roi ne peut annexer un autre pays tu devrais faire attention Aki –chan . Cette femme cherche peut être à provoquer la chute de la jeune reine.

-Je sais Karin, et je te remercie de tes conseils, lui dit il, mais sache que je suis toujours très sérieux en ce qui concerne la protection de la Reine Kei .

-On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une erreur, lui dit Karin

-J'y pense, à quoi ressemble à ressemble la reine Kei ? demanda Kimimaro

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle est très différente de la reine Yo , dit Igurashi en rigolant

-C'est certain, ajouta Mo. Savez vous quel a été son premier décret ?

-Non , répondit kimimaro . Quel est il ?

-L'abolition de la prosternation, dit il en éclatant de rire

-Nan ? dit Karin. Vraiment ? C'est la toute première reine à avoir une idée aussi loufoque, finalement je commence déjà à l'apprécier

-Cette reine, c'est bien celle qui à pris la prince Shokei à ses ordres ? demanda kimimaro

-C'est exact , dit Akaba et cette reine n'est autre que Nakajima Yoko ,

-C'est un nom venant du hourrai non ? demanda Karin . J'espère que son règne sera long

-Moi aussi , dit kimaro

-J'ai une idée , dit Igurashi . Et si nous portions un toast aux débuts de la reine Kei ?

-Superbe idée , répondit Mo enivré par l'alcool

-Alooors à trois , un , deux , trois , KAMPAI

C'est ainsi qu'a la fin de la soirée , ils rentrèrent tous les cinq éméchés au possible dans l'auberge la plus proche , cuver leur saké .


End file.
